


You’ll Be In My Heart

by Pokemook530



Series: Emerald Gem [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Rare Pairings, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After 8 agonizing hours, their newborn son was finally here. Geras and Johnny couldn’t be more happy.
Relationships: Johnny Cage/Geras
Series: Emerald Gem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128734
Kudos: 1





	You’ll Be In My Heart

A baby’s crying was filling the hospital room as Geras had just given birth to a strong and healthy baby boy. His lungs was very powerful as each wail got louder as the infant soaked in air.

His little hands was balled into fists as Heras just moved the infant deeper into his bare chest. “Shh, shh it’s okay baby I got you.” He whispered sweet into his son’s ear. 

The door of his hospital room flew open as Johnny ran inside panting as he literally ran for miles from his filming spot to meet his new son. In his hand was a little brown teddy bear.

“Baby!” Johnny yelled looking over to the bed and saw his husband holding a blue bundle in his large muscular arms. He looked over to see Johnny and held out his arm.

“My love, come meet you son.” Geras said and Johnny took his hand and walked over to the bed to get a closer look at their child. He has tan skin and a head of black curls , he was very beautiful.

Johnny took off his shades as his eyes began to water from the emotions he was feeling. This is exactly how he felt when Cassie was born. He reach to touch the baby’s cheek and he let out a soft sound. Sonya and Cassie ran inside as they were following Johnny.

“We’re here, what did we miss?” Cassie asked but after seeing everything she got her answer.

“Come say to your new little brother Cas.” Johnny said as she walked over to the bed to get closer look.

“Would you like to him?” Geras said to his step-daughter and she just nodded. He passed the baby to her and she held him in her arms. 

“He’s so beautiful, hi little bro. I’m your big sis.” She said as her voice began to crack with emotion.

“Was I just as adorable dad?” She asked Johnny never taking her eyes off the baby.

“Yes you were.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Geras sings to his child is called “You’ll be my heart.” Check YouTube for the song


End file.
